The sea of Loneliness
by Reflection of My Tears
Summary: Follow four cats as they struggle their way through life, fighting depression and despair. During that time, a lesson is learnt; loneliness comes in many diferent shapes and sizes. As if to make things worse, a killer is on the loose along with a prophecy
1. Allegiances

_**EF (Eaglesflight): Hello! This is something I just randomly thought up. I was playing on the computer and was like 'I know! I'll write a story about the warriors way after Firestar and that existed! And this is the result. PLZ READ AND REVIEW IF YOU FEEL LIKE IT!!!!!**_

**ALLEGIANCES:**

_**LIGHTENINGCLAN: **_

_**LEADER- **_Mistystar- (seven lives left)

Pretty, slender grey, all most black, she-cat with black and white splotches and mystifying grey eyes.

_**DEPUTY-**_ Brightclaw-

Young energetic tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes.

_**MEDICINE CAT-**_ Snowfrost-

Snowy white she-cat with frosty blue eyes and black paws, muzzle and tail tip (Siamese).

_**W ARRIORS-**_

Crimsonblood-

Blue-gray tom with scarlet and black flecks with dark-ginger paws. Amber eyes.

Thornedrose-

Pretty black-and-brown she-cat with green eyes and scarlet flecks.

Kestrelwing-

Brown tom with blue eyes, darker flecks, a lighter muzzle and black paws.

Barkpelt-

Brown tabby tom with darker flecks and dark blue eyes.

Apprentice-Nightpaw

Darkclaw-

Black tom with long claws and green eyes.

Apprentice- Daisypaw

Coalpelt-

Black tom with green eyes and lighter flecks.

Brokenripple-

Handsome blue-gray tom with stormy gray eyes and darker flecks, Oceanmist's brother.

Oceanmist-

Handsome long-haired blue-gray tom with amber eyes and darker flecks, Brokenripple's brother.

Hollowwish-

Beautiful golden she-cat with blue-gray eyes and silver streaks.

Shadowfang-

Black tom with long fangs and amber eyes.

Dawnflower-

Light grey, all most white, she-cat with light blue eyes and brown flecks.

Apprentice- Runningpaw

Cinderheart-

Lean smoky gray-black she-cat with blue eyes and white around her paws and tail tip.

Lionpelt-

Majestic golden tabby tom with amber eyes and a silver tinge around his muzzle.

_**APPRENTICES-**_

Nightpaw-

Black she-cat with blue eyes.

Daisypaw-

White she-cat with amber eyes and ginger spots.

Runningpaw-

Energetic lithe ginger tom with green eyes.

Fangpaw-

Black tom with amber eyes and lighter streaks.

_**QUEENS-**_

Gingercloud-

Long-haired ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Leafbreeze-

Gentle tortoiseshell she-cat with light blue eyes.

Forestpelt-

Small, brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, white paws and a mottled pelt.

_**KITS-**_

_(Ambercloud and Lionpelts')_

Cloudkit-

White tom with blue eyes and black paws.

Flamekit-

Small tom with a flame coloured pelt and dark blue eyes.

Wingedkit-

Fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes.

_(Leafbreeze and Darkclaws') _

Mousekit-

Small gray she-cat with blue eyes, the runt of the litter.

Eaglekit-

Handsome golden-brown tom with green eyes and a lighter tinge around his muzzle.

_(Forestpelt and Barkpelts') _

Jadekit-

Pretty black and dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a white throat and paws.

Shadekit-

Gray tom with green eyes.

Starrykit-

Beautiful golden she-cat with large green eyes.

_**ELDERS-**_

Spottedear-

Dusky brown tom with darker spots on his ear.

Singletail-

Pale she-cat with amber eyes and part of her tail missing.

_**FLOODINGCLAN**_

_**LEADER- **_Silverstar- (nine lives left (only became a leader five moons ago))

Pretty, slender silver tabby she-cat with sparkling emerald eyes.

_**DEPUTY-**_ Snakepelt-

Large golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes and white paws, Sunspirit's brother.

_**MEDICINE CAT-**_ Sunspirit-

Beautiful golden tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws, Snakepelts' sister.

Apprentice-Bushpaw

_**W ARRIORS-**_

Killereye-

Sleek black-and-white tabby tom with amber eyes and killer claws and fangs.

Apprentice-Stormpaw

Rushingbrook-

Ginger and white she-cat with emerald eyes and white paws.

Havenpelt-

Pretty, sleek black-and-white she-car with warm amber eyes and white paws and tail-tip.

Apprentice-Shardpaw

Leopardclaw-

Sleek golden tom with green eyes and a spotted pelt resembling that of a leopard.

Apprentice-Streampaw

Rainingmoon-

Blue-gray tom with amber eyes and a white, star-shaped patch on his forehead.

Apprentice-Riverpaw

_**APPRENTICES-**_

Stormpaw-

Long-haired gray tom with blue eyes.

Bushpaw-

Gentle tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and white paws.

Shardpaw-

Light gray, almost white tom with green eyes and darker paws.

Streampaw-

Blue-gray calico she-cat with green eyes and darker flecks (her pelt resembles a river), sister of Riverpaw.

Riverpaw-

Dark blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes and darker flecks, sister of Streampaw.

_**QUEENS-**_

Skyfeather-

Long-haired calico she-cat with sky blue eyes and a coat that looks like a cloud.

Rosepetal-

Red she-cat with amber eyes.

_**KITS-**_

_(Skyfeather and Rainingstar's)_

Poppykit-

Light tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Lavenderkit-

Calico she-cat with sky blue eyes.

Vinekit-

Dark brown tabby tom with black markings.

_(Rosepetal and Leopardclaw's)_

Dappledkit-

Sleek, pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Wishkit:

Pretty, long-haired black-and-dark-gray she-cat with blue eyes and white paws and throat.

Wolfkit:

Long-haired gray tom with yellow eyes.

_**ELDERS-**_

Smallclaw-

Feisty elderly dusky brown tom with dull green eyes and worn-out claws that have grown small from being used to much.

_**DARKENINGCLAN-**_

_**LEADER- **_Streakedstar- (eight lives left)

Black tom with glinting red eyes and lighter streaks, Deathpaw's father.

_**DEPUTY- **_Darkpoppy-

Black she-cat with green eyes and long legs.

_**MEDICINE CAT- **_Furredwhiskers-

Elderly black-and-white tom with amber eyes.

_**W ARRIORS-**_

Shadowedfire-

Large black tom with lots of battle scars and hollow red eyes.

Apprentice- Painpaw

Clawedheart-

Broad gray tom with amber eyes, a clawed face and no heart.

Churningorge-

Long-haired gray-blue she-cat with amber eyes and s silver tinge around her muzzle.

Raggedfur-

Dark brown tom with dark, penetrating blue eyes and ragged fur.

Apprentice- Deathpaw

Torneye-

Large dark smoky gray tom with amber eyes, blind in one eye.

Apprentice- Jetpaw

_**APPRENTICES-**_

Painpaw-

Gray-blue she-cat with green eyes.

Deathpaw-

Black tom with a red gaze so evil it is like death itself, Streakedstar's son.

Jetpaw-

Jet black she-cat with amber eyes and gray paws.

_**QUEENS-**_

Ashcloud-

Smoky gray she-cat with green eyes.

_**KITS-**_

_(Ashcloud and Raggedfur's) _

Talonkit-

Dark golden tabby tom with long claws and amber eyes.

Tawnykit-

Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and black paws.

_**MOUNTANOUSCLAN-**_

_**LEADER- **_Shadedmoon- (seven lives left)

Long-haired chocolate-brown tom with yellow eyes.

_**DEPUTY- **_Blizzardstorm-

Silky long-haired calico she-cat with stormy gray eyes.

_**MEDICINE CAT- **_Mapleleaf-

Gentle light tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a white muzzle and paws.

Apprentice- Dewpaw

_**WARRIORS-**_

Avalanchedlake-

Calico-and-ginger tom with blue eyes and white paws.

Webbedheart-

Beautiful, feisty sleek black she-cat with amber eyes, white markings and ginger paws.

Apprentice- Emberpaw

Mottledpelt-

Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and white paws.

Apprentice- Oakpaw

Brackengaze-

Light golden tom with yellow eyes and white paws.

Thunderstripe-

Handsome golden-brown tabby tom with stormy gray eyes and gray flecks, paws, muzzle and chest.

Charredpelt-

Smoky gray-black tom with ice blue eyes and black paws.

Scorchingflame-

Large tom with a flame-coloured pelt and amber eyes.

Apprentice- Jasminepaw

_**APPRENTICES-**_

Dewpaw-

Light blue-gray she-cat with green eyes.

Emberpaw-

Feisty red she cat with blue eyes and ginger flecks.

Oakpaw-

Brown tabby tom with green eyes and darker paws and flecks.

Sealpaw-

Gray tom with a blue-gray muzzle and amber eyes.

Jasminepaw-

Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

_**QUEENS-**_

Honeypelt-

Pale gold tabby she-cat with blue eyes and darker flecks.

Herbalscent-

Pretty tabby she-cat with green eyes and the irresistible scent of catnip.

Sunshineray-

Gold tabby she-cat with light blue eyes and orange flecks (and paws).

_**KITS-**_

_(Honeypelt and Schorchingflame's)_

Peachkit-

Pale she-cat with blue eyes and ginger paws.

Rabbitkit-

Small brown-and-white tom with amber eyes.

Shrubkit-

Dappled brown, black, white and gray tom.

_(Herbalscent and Charredpelt's)_

Clawkit-

Gray tom with blue eyes and long claws.

Sacredkit-

Golden she-cat with green eyes and white paws.

Tearkit-

Small blue-gray she-cat with green eyes.

Cliffkit-

Gray tom with green eyes.

_(Sunshineray and Thunderclap's)_

Expecting.

_**ELDERS-**_

Small-tail-

Brown tom with a very thin, frail tail.

_**PROLOUGE:**_

Four lithe figures picked their way over blackened rubble and slipped silently into a cave as a crescent moon floated in the dark night sky. The first thing that reached their eyes was the darkness. It shrouded everything like a black blanket as they blindly wandered through the dim passages until they came to a cavern. There they stood around a large stone that sat in a hole. There was a pool at the top that trickled through a crack then filled the hole. A gap through the roof allowed a sliver of moonlight to filter in, falling on the rock, which lit up and shone like a star that had fallen from the dark night sky, and then in turn illuminating the water. One cat, a light tortoiseshell with white paws and muzzle, took a pace forward and beckoned its tail, indicating for one to follow.

A smaller cat stepped out and walked to her mentor.

"Dewpaw," the first cat spoke. "Do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat?"

"I do," the smaller cat, Dewpaw, replied, her voice calm and quiet.

"Then by the powers of StarClan you are now a medicine cat apprentice. Serve your Clan well."

"Dewpaw! Dewpaw!" the others chanted, uniting their voices.

Dewpaw dipped her head. "I will, Mapleleaf, I will."

"Now let us share tongues with StarClan," Mapleleaf announced, raising her tail. The other cats nodded and bent down to lap at the water that was trickling down into the hole. Once they had taken one lick they lay down and slipped into the peaceful sleep in which StarClan awaited them.

Another medicine cat, whose soft pelt was of the whitest snow and muzzle, paws and tail-tip of the darkest night, opened her eyes to find herself standing in a clearing. Wind sliced through the trees, making them dance. Her frosty blue eyes widened. She knew where she was. She was standing in the very site that the first battle had taken place. Before the Clans existed, when StarClan was just beginning. Fourtrees, where the first Clan cats had held their gatherings. _**(A/N: EF: Yes, this is like centuries after Firestar and that!)**_ Storm clouds heaved overhead, desperately clinging onto the droplets of rain that were just beginning to fall. She looked around her and instead of seeing fighting, screeching cats, saw nothing but dead bodies strewn everywhere. Snowfrost, for that was her name, gazed helplessly at the stars, seeking reassurance. Suddenly, a realization hit her; _the stars were moving, coming closer. _She knew that StarClan was coming to speak to her. The stars merged into the shapes of many cats, none very familiar. One cat stepped forward. The amount of stars in his pelt was amazing. His pelt was a fiery ginger and his eyes emerald. Then he raised his tail, as if to say hello.

"Greetings, Snowfrost. I am Firestar, leader of one of the ancestor clans, ThunderClan. I bring you a warning."

Snowfrost stared in awe. This wasn't just any leader of ThunderClan; this was _Firestar, _the greatest cat the Clans had ever seen! When she was a kit, she had heard all the stories of how Firestar led the cats into battle with BloodClan and all the other great things he had done. Her lips moved, but no sound came out. Finally, she managed to make words.

"This is a great honour, Firestar. I feel ecstatic just to be in your presence."

He flicked her with his long ginger tail. "I am honoured to know how much you respect me. Are you ready for the prophecy I bring?"

Snowfrost nodded, though she was a bit nervous. She hadn't been a medicine cat for long, as her mentor had died just last moon. But, nevertheless, the Siamese took the warning as any other, more experienced medicine cat would. She braced herself as Firestar spoke.

"_The Eagle must take flight before time runs out,_

_Otherwise blood will be shed, Lives lost_

_And Death will rule over all."_

Then his ginger pelt faded until Snowfrost could see the four shaking, groaning trees through it.

"Wait!" She called. "I don't know what it means!"

But the StarClan cats kept fading until the frightened Siamese was the only one in the hollow, cowering in the icy cold rain.

_**EF: I hope you liked it! Well, that was the prologue. Plz review and tell me what you thought of it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**EF: Hello! This is the second chappy to 'The Sea of Loneliness'! Um…in this chappy I will probably introduce the camps or something and in the next chappy I will either introduce one, two, three, or all four of the cats mentioned in the summary. Well, enjoy!**_

Dawn rose over the horizon, breaking the silent hush that hung over the land. But no birds flew in and out of the trees, singing their morning songs. There was not a sound to hear. The tall, towering trees were dark and the branches stuck out with very few leaves. The grass was long and wet with the early morning dew, but only one solitary figure waded through. It was a cat, a large, coal black tom with gleaming red eyes and long, sharp teeth.

"I'll show them that no one can exile Fangedwolf and get away with it!" he growled, baring his fangs in a snarl. A sudden noise disturbed him from his thoughts. His red eyes narrowed suspiciously as he peered around, camouflaging himself so that he looked like a mere shadow among the dark landscape. He raised his head, parting his jaws to draw in the scents. An evil smile split across his muzzle. He had reached the edge of Clan territory.

Four cats wandered through the trees, patrolling their borders. One, a young white-and-ginger she-cat, raised her head. Turning bright amber eyes on another cat, she mewed.

"Darkclaw, can I go and see what's over there, please?"

The black tom looked down at his apprentice. "Daisypaw, how many times do we have to go over this?"

"Yeah, but, PLEASE?!"

Darkclaw sighed, giving in to those large orange orbs pleading him. "Fine, but if you take to long I will have to send someone after you. In other words, be back here in five minutes, okay?"

"Yes, thank you, Darkclaw!"

With that the young she-cat walked off, tail and head held high.

"You know, you need to be a bit harder on her," one cat murmured, watching the apprentice vanish out of sight.

"I know, Oceanmist," addressing the rest of the patrol, Darkclaw meowed, "Come on, lets finish patrolling then meet Daisypaw back here in five minutes."

"I bet that Runningpaw never gets to go off on his own, even if it's just for five minutes!" Daisypaw stated proudly, swishing her tail from side to side. Opening her green eyes, she scented the air for prey. Sure enough, mingled with the scents of the forest in which she lived, was the smell of mouse. Silently she slipped into the hunters crouch and stalked the creature. Once Daisypaw was close enough, she pounced and swiftly killed the mouse then devoured it with quick, famished gulps.

"Mmm…yummy…" she murmured, licking her lips. Little did she know, a pair of glinting red eyes were watching her…

Fangedwolf stared at the apprentice through narrowed eyes. She looked up and said

"Hmm…I always wondered why this big, dark forest was here…" The large tom watching her smirked. She would be easy…

"I wonder where this creepy forest leads, anyway," Daisypaw went on curiously as she stepped into the dark realm. The sudden change of landscape was dramatic. _Hmm… _she thought, opening her jaws to draw in the scents. But strangely enough, there was no smells here. As soon as she had stepped in the forest, all the scents around her had just vanished.

"Weird…" she muttered. "Oh crap! It's probably been longer than five minutes! Darkclaw's gonna kill me!"

But as she turned to leave, something leapt out of the bushes, straight onto her…

Fangedwolf leap out of his hiding spot, barrelling into the young she-cat, pinning her down with his long claws.

"W-who are you?" she stammered, staring up at him with frightened amber eyes.

"I am someone your leaders exiled from the Clans not so long ago, and I've come back for revenge," he answered, smiling evilly, showing his fangs.

"But…why are you attacking me? And what's your name?"

"My name is Fangedwolf. And I will show those foolish leaders of yours that no one exiles me and gets away with it!" he snarled, baring his teeth. Before she could say anything more, he lunged and fastened his teeth in her neck just as a blue-gray tom came running up.

"What are you doing?"

But Fangedwolf didn't reply, just closed his jaws, feeling warm blood gush into his mouth. Triumph glittered in his red eyes as the cat pinned beneath him went limp.

"Now to finish you off as well!" he growled, lunging at the tom whose name was Oceanmist.

"Wha-?"

This time Fangedwolf didn't go for the neck. Instead he waited until the sounds of approaching paw steps grew louder, then slashed his deadly claws across Oceanmist's unprotected belly, leaving a permanent wound.

"One by one, the forest cats will fall, and I will rule!" he snarled in the toms ear before bounding away, leaving a trail of bloody footprints that vanished after a tail-length.

Oceanmist's body writhed in unbearable pain as blood gushed from the severe wound on his stomach, staining the grass around him. The bastard that had ripped open his chest had not only killed Daisypaw, but now he was going to join StarClan as well. His jaws parted in a howl of agony as a familiar scent wafted over him, and Darkclaw's voice spoke in his ear.

"Oceanmist, what happened?"

His lips moved, but it was some time before he could choke out hoarse gasps that formed words.

"Fanged...Daisy…kill…revenge on us…beware…" he rasped before the last breath left his body, carrying his spirit to join the ranks of StarClan.

"OCEANMIST!"

_**EF: Did you like it? I introduced the killer instead! I was kinda sad when I killed them off, but oh well! That's the way the cookie crumbles! Anyways, f you wanna know who Fangedwolf REALLY is, either PM me or review!**_


End file.
